This invention relates to a travel control system for vehicles, such as a roadway to vehicle controlling system to control the travel of automobiles along the roadways.
The public has long had a love affair with the automobile and the open road. Public transportation fits certain needs of the commuting public, but does not offer the freedom of choice, privacy and the advantages of individually controlling the vehicle's start, route and destination. However, the price of the personally controlled vehicle is the shocking loss of life and property on the highways each year. Most automobile accidents are caused by negligence, inattentiveness or the incapacity of the driver. There is a great need to provide a system which can allow the operator of a vehicle to individually choose the time of leaving, the destination, the route, the degree of privacy, and even manual change of the direction to be taken but take out of the operator's hands the means for his destruction. A device and system is needed to allow control of the vehicle by the driver or by a preprogrammed route through an electronic-mechanical device capable of essentially insuring safe passage of the vehicle on the highways. While the above need is recognized as applicable to the automobile and the highways, it should be understood that the invention has utilization beyond this particular need.